I Thought I Love You Was Forever
by HetaliaShadow
Summary: AU Gauken Hetalia. Alfred is the new student in the World Academy, and he quickly falls in love with Arthur, who is in a abusive relationship with Francis. Eliza leaves Gilbert for Roderich, who just plays his piano. Gilbert in turn tries to die, but is saved by Matthew, who is unfortuanately with Ivan. Romano is violated by Sadiq, who is really in love Hercules. Unhappy Nordics.
1. Chapter 1

**Onee-chan: oh look! i finally wrote the first chappie~. and yeah, i just realised how short this was, so imma edit it and tell Falke at the last minute. So like this is a fic that came to my mind at like 1:30am one day/night. And i had to inform Falke about it in a seven message long text. and suprisingly, she agreed to this...oh wells~ imma have fun with this fic. Oh how i love tragedies~ and now, to ruin the moment that probably doesn't exsist, imma say that i currently smell like wet dog cause i was walking my dog in the rain. Why im the one that smells, idk. well, enjoy...maybe~**

**HetaliaShadow totally doesn't own Hetalia**

* * *

**_/~Chappie 1~\_**

Arthur Kirkland walked down the hallways of the International World Academy. The Academy's sole purpose was to somehow unite all of the nations, but putting a ton of their best students in the same school. It had to be America too, of course.

Getting back to the story, Arthur was walking down the hallways because he had to show the new student, with the name of Alfred F. Jones, around the Academy. The Academy was quite empty currently, because classes were out and most of the students were either in their dorms, or out in the town. The majority was at the latter.

"Ah! There you are Arthur! Taking your time eh?" Roderich Edelstein called out. Next to the dark brown haired guy stood a blond haired guy with a piece of hair that stuck straight up. The blond pushed up his glasses and smiled widely at Arthur.

"Hello~! I'm Alfred F. Jones!" The guy remarked loudly, holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. I will show you around." Arthur said, shaking Alfred's hand. "I am guessing you already met Roderich." He continued, trailing off, amused by the Austrian's face of delight of finally getting rid of the new guy.

"Yes, he is quite obnoxious. Good luck. I am going to express my anger on my piano." Roderich said, before quickly running off towards the music room.

"God, does he have a violin shoved up his ass?" Alfred said, clearly upset about being called obnoxious. However, Arthur ignored him. "Hey! Are you listening?" He said louder, right in the Brit's face.

"No. But he's close by. I can feel the vulgar air that's around him." Arthur muttered.

"Who's close by?" Alfred questioned.

"You cannot possibly be talking about me, _mon amour_~." A guy by the name of Francis Bonnefoy said, appearing about of nowhere, and stood a bit too close to Arthur, trying to sneak his arms around the Brit's waist.

"Get off me you bloody wanker!" Arthur said, trying to pull himself out of the Frenchman's grasp.

"That's not what you said last night~" Francis whispered into Arthur's ear, a bit too loud and the American stared on, not blinking, while Arthur turned into a shade of red that would've put Antonio's tomatoes to shame.

"You fucking wanker! Let go of me right now!" Arthur screamed and elbowed Francis in the gut, then grabbed Alfred hand and ran far away from the Frenchman. The Brit obviously had a love/hate relationship going on with the Frenchman.

"Who was that?" The American asked, out of breath from running, whilst the Brit, was showing him the classrooms in order. Arthur turned to him, frowning.

"Francis Bonnefoy. The Academy rapist, and unfortunately, my boyfriend." Arthur said, with such disdain, that it was quite easy to tell, that he hated him. But in his mind he thought, _my cheating abusive boyfriend, that I can't let go of._

"So you're dating him, but you hate him." The American concluded.

"Sounds about right." The Brit said, still frowning, and then continued showing Alfred the Academy, who was vowing, that he would make the other smile one day. Because he found him to be quite sexy, and obviously not worthy of the Frenchman.

Meanwhile in the Brits mind, he was thinking about Alfred. As the American rambled on about how he was the hero, Arthur concluded he was obnoxious, in a cute annoying way.

* * *

"Well, this is your dorm." Arthur said, standing in front of a door with the top half painting with a British flag.

"But I'm not British! I'm American!" Alfred pouted.

"But I am British, and we are sharing the dorm." Arthur explained impatiently. "Your stuff is already inside."

"But I don't want the British flag on my door." The American whined.

"Then paint the American flag on the bottom or something." The Brit said, turning to leave.

"Artie, where are you going?" Alfred asked.

"One: don't call me Artie. Two: none of your business." Arthur said, leaving the American having to unpack, and to wonder where the hell the Brit was going.

* * *

"Ah, finally here, my lovely Brit~" a voice whispered into Arthur ear, in a dark room, in which he couldn't see anything, but he'd been there enough times to know. "But for spending time with that obnoxious American, I believe you shall be punished." The voice grew harsh, and then slapped Arthur across the face. Arthur fell, used to this treatment, holding his cheek. Then delicate fingers gripped his chin and tilted it. "What did you two do?" was questioned into his ear, laced with a invisible threat.

"N-nothing." The Brit whimpered, scared, and a boot was shoved in the middle of his chest and made him fly backwards. _That was sure to leave a mark_, he thought. He knew he could fight, but how could he hurt the one person who cared about him. So what if it wasn't all the time, but he usually did, even if it was becoming less and less often.

* * *

**Onee-chan: Hello all those who did not flee~ heh heh~ anyway, this is a tragedy, if you haven't guessed yet or read the describtion. Who was the oh-so-violent-and-mysterious-voice-that-Iggy-"loves"? personally, don't ask me, you should know -.-' i just wrote whatever came to mind. and im my mind this is so tragic~**

**and thats right, abusive!France and victim!England...this is going to be interesting**

**Well review so that we know your thoughts please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Falke: So this contains rape or should I say heavily suggested and existing rape that is not described? Eh close enough. Shit it just got really dark. Damn weather. **

**Netherlands –That Piet Paulusma, we don't trust him anymore!**

**Prussia- Idiot no one besides you Hollandish people understand that.**

**Romano- You potato bastard 'Hollandish' isn't a word!**

**Germany -*glares* HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

The campus seemed nice. Who wouldn't want to be there? People from all over the world sharing their cultures in one very high ranked school?

Wouldn't that be the dream of some people?

Romano Vargas, another student attending the school, currently was whimpering in the corner of his room wishing he was anywhere but the Academy.

His roommate Sadiq Annan would be coming back soon.

And Sadiq wasn't a nice guy. He was from Turkey, he was vile, and he did… things.

Romano had been staring at his Calculus homework when the door banged open.

He let out a whimper without wanting too.

"Get down here." Sadiq growled throwing his books in a corner

"I-I have H-history and Bio-biology." Romano stammered

Sadiq swore grabbed Romano by his hair and began to do what he did every night.

Turn the music up, made sure it had a lot of bass and blast his bass speakers. Lock the door. Cover the peep hole. He turned to Romano, lust in his eyes.

Romano just whimpered back.

* * *

The next morning Romano woke, in pain, like usual. Like he did every day.

He and Sadiq had no classes together, so Romano escaped during the day at least.

He walked in pain to his class, Calculus, which he didn't get his homework done in.

He was late, but didn't care. What was the purpose?

_Actually what is the purpose to even live? I'm filth! I let him do it again! What's wrong with me? Why'd I do it!_

Romano slammed against a locker, painted like the Spanish flag.

_Well, I have my fratello… _Romano thought

The only family he had. His brother, little Feliciano, loved by everyone.

He needed to get to class…

He started walking to the room as arms snaked around him from behind

He reacted, elbowing his attacker in the stomach wildly punching and kicking.

"Ouch! Hey stop!" Antonio Carriedo, an overly happy Spanish boy said

"WHY'D YOU TOCUH ME YOU BASTARD?" Romano shrieked

Visions invaded his mind. He grew pale and sweaty and weak.

Antonio, oblivious as dirt hugged him again.

"Roma you look sick. Are you alright?"

Romano struggled in his grasp.

"GET OFF!" he yelled

Romano dashed away when he released him.

Antonio stood with a dumb smile on his face.

"Ok! See you tomorrow Romano!"

Romano decided class wasn't important and went to hide in the bathroom.

He was weak and sweaty. Antonio…

Antonio didn't know what he had just done to Romano.

Romano couldn't stand people touching him. Not ever really, but even more since Sadiq… and their nights…

Romano took out his iPod. The only decent things Americans could make and flipped through his songs until he found the one he was looking for.

No Love by Simple Plan.

He slid down the wall, turned the music up and put in is headphone. He'd calm down then go to class.

_Staring out at the world across the street.  
You hate the way your life turned out to be.  
He's pulling up  
in the driveway  
and you don't make a sound.  
'Cause you always learned to hold  
the things you want to say.  
You're always gonna be afraid_

Romano had selective hearing at this point, hearing everything but the 'He's pulling into he driveway'

Instead he heard 'He's coming into the room.'

_There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?__  
__There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
What will you do?_

Romano had tears going down his face. What was he doing here? What talent did he have? The school probably just needed to fill the Italian student quota. He had no love here. His brother had his German boyfriend. All he had here was hate, tears and pain.

And Sadiq.

_Broken down like a mirror smashes to pieces.  
You learned the hard way  
to shut your mouth and smile.  
If these walls could talk,  
they would have so much to say.  
Cause every time you fight,  
the scars are gonna heal.  
But they're never gonna go away._

Romano felt broken, like a mirror. He learned the hard way indeed how cruel the world was. He fake smiled, not to worry his fratello. But if those dorm walls could talk… the horrors they'd speak of. He wondered, _Will the scars Sadiq left me ever heal?_

He thought through the next chorus.

_You're falling.  
You're screaming.  
You're stuck in the same old nightmare.  
He's lying.  
You're crying.  
There's nothing left to salvage.  
Kick the door cause this is over.  
Get me out of here  
_

Romano was falling. His grades were. Inside he screamed. When Sadiq went to it… he screamed. It was the same nightmare for Romano every night. He lied, said he was fine, though he cried inside. And usually, to sleep. Was there anything left to be salvaged from the wreck what was Romano Vargas? He did want to leave too… but he had to stay. For his brother. And he couldn't say why he wanted to leave… he was ashamed.

_There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
What will you do?_

Romano was aware the song ended. He tore the earphones from his ears. Not calmed down the least bit.

* * *

_**Falke- Twasn't that… err… what was that…?**_

_** Prussia- It was un-awesome, I wasn't in it.**_

_** America- WHERE DID THE HERO GO?**_

_** Austria- I shall express my anger at you idiots on the piano. **_

_** Hungary- review, I'll put Italy in a dress.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Onee-chan: hello wonderful people~ I'm happy cause I'm actually eating breakfast right now :D, I usually forget about it. But I do hate mornings, a lot, like i don't wanna wake up to early. and that's how much i type in the mornings...yup. Personally, mornings are crazyyy. I have no clue what to rant about D: Oh well, yet again I am watching a Danish show, but this time its a Danish mob show :) and my ankle keeps having muscle spasms...not fun. Anyway I think running around through air-vents sounds pretty awesome.**

Warning, implied puking && stated cutting. yep.

**HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia**

* * *

_**~\chappie three/~**_

Gilbert was dreaming, again, about his younger brother HRE **(a/n: he has no real human name so...)**. In his dream he saw the small blond smiling and laughing, then he turned into a demon until finally blowing away by a soft zephyr. Gil's head shot up, and he nearly screamed, but then he realized he was still in class. His eyes spread across the room, trying to remember which class it was.

"It's like totally 8th hour, biology." His blond companion responded.

"Thanks." Gilbert replied, and started fidgeting.

"You got 'the itching' again?" Feliks asked concerned.

"When do we get out of this class?" Gilbert asked and started to bouncing his leg up and down.

"In twenty minutes. You fell asleep in the beginning of class, and it's only halfway through." Feliks replied, examining his fingernails. "But if you really wanna leave then she'll totally let us if we say we're gonna go to the library." Feliks continued, pointing at their teacher who was chattering away on the phone. **(a/n: my science teacher is always on the phone. so bad)**

"How do you know that? It's only the second day of classes this year." Prussia said, wondering how much the Polak knew.

"I had her last year. And lemme guess, you dreamed of your bro again?" Feliks asked, getting all his stuff together because it was scattered across his desk.

"Yeah. And where are you going?" Gil also started packing his stuff.

"I feel my lunch coming back up." Feliks said before walking up to the teacher and asking for permission for both of them to leave. She waved them away with her hand.

"You called that sandwich a lunch?" Gilbert muttered once they were outside the classroom.

"You call that skin?" Feliks pointed at Gilbert's wrists, but more occupied with scouting out the closest bathroom. Gilbert hanged his head, ashamed, and walked towards the bathroom by the dorms, which was quite a walk, but he was usually the only one who went in there. Feliks decided into going into the bathroom at the end of the science hallway.

* * *

"Okay you bloody wanker. Have you chosen at least one class yet?" Arthur said, sighing. He had been trying to help the American choose his extra classes, which he had to have three of. But Alfred didn't want to choose, he had no clue what to choose, and had spent the whole entire day complaining and eating ice cream.

"Hmm...Nope! The hero doesn't need to take an extra class! The hero needs to pee! Where's the bathroom again?" Alfred yelled, running in circles.

"There's the one in the hallway, and the one-" Arthur stopped mid-sentence and sighed, Alfred had already ran out to the hallway.

* * *

Feliks sat against the stall door of the bathroom and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. The vile feeling in his throat was well, vile. He heard the door be quickly swung open then slammed shut, among soft cries of someone crying. He quickly stood up and opened the door. He came face to face with a surprised and crying Romano. The bathroom door was slowly being opened.

Being impromptu, he quickly pushed Romano into the last stall. Romano quickly thinking, crouched on top of the toilet. Feliks walked back to the mirror above the sink and pretended to fix his hair and Sadiq walked in. He tried to ignore his beating heart as Sadiq looked into each stall.

"What are you looking for?" Feliks asked with curiosity.

"Have you seen Romano?" Sadiq asked, he had just noticed the small blond in the bathroom.

"Nope it's just me in here." Feliks calmly, and watched out of the corner of his eye as Sadiq stared at him for a bit then walked up and asked right in his face gripping his chin.

"Are you sure? If not I'll punish you and make sure it hurts." Condescendingly, Sadiq threatened.

"I'm sure, and I'm also sure that if you touch me, Russia would break ever bone in your body. Would you like that, eh?" Feliks leered defiantly into Sadiq's face, then shoved him away. Sadiq just glared and walked out. As soon as he was outside the door, Feliks ran and locked the door. Then he walked into the stall in which Romano was and sat down on the floor, staring at him, waiting for an explanation.

* * *

As Gilbert bled himself, broken clips of the day his little brother died ran though his mind like a tv crying on the couch because of regection. _France sitting in a car, holding a wine bottle in his hand. HRE skateboarding in the middle of the street, listening to sad music on his ipod. Gilbert sitting on the front porch, wondering how to comfort his brother. France driving a car down their street, completely drunk. Gilbert running and screaming at HRE to get off the road. HRE's and Gilbert's screams mingling as the car slammed into HRE. And the blood. All of the blood. And-_

"ARTIE! ARTIE! THE HERO NEEDS HELP! ARTIE THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" An obnoxious yell brought him out of his trance. In front of him stood a blond guy with glasses, he had a piece of hair just sticking straight up. Calmly, another blond entered the room, and this one, Gilbert knew. It was Arthur, so the other one was the new guy, Alfred or something.

When Arthur saw Gilbert he sighed inwardly and pulled the Prussian to his feet. Then he pulled him over to the sink and started to delicately clean the cut. It wasn't as deep as it seemed to be at first. After cleaning he quickly grabbed a few paper towels and held it over the vcut and waiting for it to stop bleeding. Whilist with the other hand he grabbed another paper towel and started to dry the rest of the arm.

Gilbert was surprised that Arthur had such a delicate touch, but he was more surprised that he knew exactly what to do.

"Why'd you do it?" Arthur asked, after the bleeding stopped.

"Francis...He killed my little brother." Slowly Gilbert answered. With his head down, Arthur just left the bathroom, stunning both Alfred and Gilbert.

* * *

**Onee-chan Nightray: Sorry that it took awhile, i was busy, but its up now~ Anyway the France killing HRE is cause, well, France killed HRE. Anyway, I was watching the polish channel the other day, and i swear they have no decency. It was like 3pm, and 3 sex enhancement commercials come one, in a row, and little kids are watching this! oh well, (anorexic!poland and emo!prussia) review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Arthur ran down the hall until he found Francis. He was mad, why did Francis never tell him this? It seemed pretty important!

"Why did you never say you killed Gilbert's little brother?" Arthur asked harshly.

Francis turned sharply and slapped Arthur.

"Don't use that tone with me!" he growled.

Arthur whimpered and stepped back.

"And I didn't tell you because it didn't matter. It was the past. And they weren't even real brothers. He was Gilbert's adopted brother." Francis said unconcerned.

"But—" Arthur started before a punch hit his face.

He fell to the ground.

"Shut up already. It doesn't matter anymore." Francis said.

* * *

Other places in the Acdemy Gilbert was moping in the hallways. Feliks had dissapered to somewhere, Arthur had run off, and even Romano had slunk back to his room.

He slid down a wall sad and alone in the hallway.

* * *

In yet another part of the Acadmey Elizabeth sat unhappily. Her boyfriend Roderich was playing his pianio. ignoring her again. She had given up a lot for him. She had picked him over Gilbert, who she had been friends with forever. And she lost Gilbert when she picked Roderich.

And now Roderich was playing his piano, acting as if she didn't exist.

She stood tired of waiting and went up to him.

He either didn't see her or ignored her.

"Ahem." she said loudly.

He played on.

"Roderich!" he yelled

He stopped playing.

"What do you want?" he sighed

"Well not ignoring me would be nice." she huffed

He sighed. "I'm not ignoring you."

The he turned to the piano. "I'm just choosing to play the piano now and not listen to you. I thought you liked hearing me play." he said indifferently.

She slunk back to the door and whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I like when you seem like you care for me."

Then she ran from the room into a lonely hallway of the school. Blindly since her tears were falling freely.

She tripped, fell to the ground and got up without even looking to see what she tripped over.

"Oh so am I a ghost now? Hm, even to you Eliza?" Gilbert's weak voice asked.

Elizabeth looked up and was Gilbert leaning against the wall. He looked hurt, she should comfort him, but she didn't care. She ran to a dorm where she knew she could get some…help.

A tall muscular Russia opened the door.

"What do you want da~?"

"Your strongest stuff Ivan." Elizabeth answered.

He dissapered and came back with a vodka bottle. She took it wordlessly, paid him, and went to her own, one person dorm room. She popped the top off and went to her own vodka filled drunken stupor. The whole bottle was empty by the nights end.

* * *

In other areas of campus Feliks was doing his homework, feeling guilty for eating a carrot earlier. He was also light headed but was ignoring it. He swung from his bed and walked to the bathroom, locking the door. Then he rid himself of the food he had consumed. He would get fat if he ate more… He grabbed his diet pills and he popped more in.

"I must not eat so much." he grumbled

Then he passed out on the floor.

* * *

Romano, was as usual, being raped by Sadiq. No one was to hear it either.

"You hide from me today." he growled smacking Romano.

Romano hung his head, which only angered Sadiq.

"Where your 'Italian spirit?' Or your 'Italian pride?' I see why your grandfather likes your brother better." he sneered and laughed.

Romano didn't answer. He was hurt now.

"H-how d-did you know that?" Romano asked through tears.

"You talk in your sleep." he said before shoving Romano down.

And he went on like he did every night. But this time, Romano didn't even have it in him to scream. He was numb inside.

* * *

Gilbert leaned against the wall.

_So not even Elzia sees me? I guess I really am a ghost. I'm nothing. I have nothing. Hell why am I even here? _Wondered he.

He drew his brothers, no his, pocket knife from his pocket. When they were little he had given this to him. As he died, he told Gilbert to take it.

Gilbert looked at it before his descision was made.

He flipped open the blade, ripped off Arthur's bandages and cut his wrist deeply, doing the same o the other before leaning against the wall, but not before writing in his blood.

'I love you Eliza' and 'R.I.P. mein bruder'

_I'll be dead by morning. See you soon bruder, _He thought darkly before passing out.

* * *

Arthur was sporting a black eye.

"Get up to our dorm." Francis growled

Arthur sighed "Ok."

Francis didn't move, so he took the long way to it.

* * *

Eliza ran out of vodka but was still very much awake. She stumbled very drunk back down the hall, slipping and landing in something warm and wet…


	5. Chapter 5

**Onee-chan Nightray: Heyyyy people~ my back kills and the shots that i got from the doctor are making me sick. fml. The other day, i had a vision that i restored Poland to its former glory... gahhhhh my shoulder has spasms! and it kills! yummy german chocolate~ okay, that just made me feel bi-polar. eehhhh so cold! anyway i will start me rant now, i like really want white converse. cause then i can like draw whatever i want on them like the chibi!nordics and chibi!slavic nations! and i was like begging my mom to get me some cause they also had like a teal racing stripe, but she was all like, another time. and i was like damn. **

**I don't own Hetalia, duhhh, and neither does Falke.**

* * *

_**`~chappie**_** something~`**

Gilbert awoke groggily and sluggishly opened his eyes to a white ceiling. "Am...Am I in...a hospital?" He asked himself outloud, and heard a giggle to the left side of his bed. "W-whaa?" said he while sitting up quickly. But his vision went tmeporarily black and the blood rushed from his head. He heard another giggle. "Who are you?" he said, his vision slowly coming back, but swaying a little from dizziness.

"I-I'm Matthew. I'm new here, just like my brother Alfred. But no one has taken the time to show me around yet. Because they all don't notice me..." A meak voice says, then falters at the end. But it returns a little bit steadier as he continues, "But really? Writing with your blood? How cliche of you." Gilbert's eyes came into focus and he came face to face a pale faced, now giggling, guy with blond wavy hair, with a long piece of hair that stuck out from the front. His violet eyes that were trained on Gilbert were framed by thin glasses. On his face was a slightly crazy smile, yet it softened when Gilbert's eyes were focused on him.

"How'd you find me?" Gilbert asked curiously. He thought no one cared about him anymore.

"I was trying to figure out where my classes were." Matthew replied, standing up.

"At night?" Shocked, was the albino.

"That way no one would knock me down or run me over." Matthew walked over to the window and stared at the other students running around, talking, and screaming. In his room, there was a defening silence, and Gilbert tried to find the right words to say.

"H-how can something as awesome as you go unnoticed?" Surpised, Gilbert asked Matthew, whose eyes stared to tear up after he heard the question. He had never been complimanted in his life. Not even by his boyfriend. "Mattie? Why are you crying?" Startled Gilbert stood up, and tried to look Mattew in the eye.

"W-why...w-would-d y-you...c-call m-me...awe-awesome?" The small Canadian sobbed, holding his head in his hands. "W-what did...I even do?" Matthew asked, turning his tear-streaked face at Gilbert.

"You took me into your dorm, and you didn't even know me. Birdie! You're the second person today that has bandaged my cuts!" Gilbert said, waving his neatly bandaged arm in the Canadians face.

"Birdie?" Matthew said, looking at Gilbert with a faint smile, his tears becoming forgotten. Then a banging sound was heard from the door.

"Matvey! Open up and become one with me!" A Russian voice was heard on the other side of the door. Gilbert stared at Matthew with shock, while Matthew was scared that he was going to loose the only friend he ever could've had.

* * *

**a/n: hello there~ don't ask about this, js, cause i dont know myself...**

* * *

Elizabeth looked around. She was laying in a pool of a red liquid, which had mostly dried. In her drunken wild sleep, she had spread the blood over the floor, and she stared at it a bit closer. It seems like there were words there at some point, she had smeared it up. Quickly sitting up she looked at herself, then sighed in relief, it was not her blood.

* * *

Arthur lay in the corner of his bed. Alfred had gone out to make some new friends, and he was all alone. He curled up in the far corner of his bed, pulling the sheets over his head, not wanting to leave his dorm. It was pitch black in the room already, he had closed the blinds, not wanting the sun to warm him up. _I deserve this darkness, I allow him to hurt me. He's the only one who cares, yet he hurts me just like the rest,_ He thought.

* * *

Feliks sat up, he could tell he was no longer in the bathroom. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around the room. It was a plain dorm except for a bookshelf against the wall filled with old books that had dragons, fairies, and trolls on the covers. In the middle of the dorm was a thick curtain, obviously meant to keep the roommate out of this space.

"Oh, you're awake." A light blonde with a cross clip in his hair said. His violet eyes piercing and emotionless. "Here's some tea. Drink it. It will make your stomach calm down." He said, holding out a warm cup of tea to the Polak.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Feliks said, taking the cup from the blond.

"I'm Lukas, and you are?" Lukas said, introducing himself.

"I'm Feliks." He said, pausing to take a sip. He was so thirsty. "How'd you find me?"

"I went to bathroom." Lukas said, like it was the most obvious thing. Feliks chuckled.

"Why'd you help me?" he asked seriously.

"Why wouldn't I? Plus it gave me an excuse to lock him out of here." Lukas said, nodding his head slightly at the curtain.

"Oh my god! Is he awake already?" A spiky blond head with the name of Mathias popped in from behind the curtain. Lukas threw his book percisely into Mathias's face.

"Obviously." He responded. "And if you don't leave I'm calling Berwald over." Mathias huffed.

"I'll just call Tino over then." He said, then disapeared back behind the curtain, holding his hurt face.

"Whose Berwald and Tino? I know who Mathias is." Feliks asked, amused by Lukas's actions toward Mathias.

"Berwald is my boyfriend. He and Mathias hate each other. Tino is Mathias's boyfriend. Berwald is in love with Tino." Lukas said, looking away, as if ashamed, but no emotion crossed his face,

"Then why are you dating him?" Feliks asked, curious about this love triangle. Lukas didn't respond, and Feliks huffed, finishing his tea in silence. Suprisingly he didn't feel guilty about it. "Well I'm gonna leave now." He said, standing up, and slowly walking out. Lukas continued reading his book. When Feliks left, he let out a little sigh. The only reason that he and Berwald were dating was because they didn't want to hurt the others feelings.

* * *

**0nee-chan: Well, i typed this chappie while watching a polish detective show yetserday. so enjoy. I'll share my amazing german chocolates if you review~**

**review = love~ and motivation too :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Falke- Right so onto next chapter. Best writing motivation ever- Simple Plan and Secondhand Serenade. Just saying. Oh and yeah, me and Onee-Chan totally own Hetalia. We deffiently do, that's why we write fan fics with our little spare time. (Obviously sarcasm, we don't own the awesome addicting drug that is Hetalia) **

* * *

Chapter 6

It was now Saturday at the Acdemy, a free day for the students to hang out with whom they pleased. Or at least, that was who it was supposed to be.

Sadiq was walking out in the court yard, which was over run with cats. Another student stood in the midst of the cats, petting and laughing. Another person stood at his side, joining in the laughter. Sadiq swore. Sure, he got his enjoyment out of that whiny Italian brat but that wasn't who he loved. It was the student from Greece, Hercules.

Sadly, Hercules was dating Kiku, a student from Japan.

He watched on with longing, his heart hurting. Then when Hercules put down a cat he was petting to kiss Kiku, he died inside. Hercules never put down a cat, ever.

He swore again and stormed off. An evil plan brewing in his stormy mind.

* * *

Eliza was nursing a hangover, while being scolded by Roderich.

"Why did you go drink?" asked he

"Because I wanted too." she replied harshly

"And now you're hung over."

"No shit Sherlock." Eliza replied

"That's not very nice." he said crossing his arms

"And neither is you ignoring me!" she suddenly screamed standing up

She swayed ad he reached to catch her but she hit his hand away. He grew angry.

"You better not be so viloient!" he yelled back

"Yeah? Why!" she yelled back getting in his face

"You want to be a brute and barbarian like that cursed cutting Prussian?" he yelled back!

Eliza was hurt. "Shut up you ass! At least he actual has feelings!"

"Oh and that's why you crushed his pathetic little heart and ego?" he asked cyncaily

"What the hell does that mean?" she yelled back

"I'm not wasting my time with stupid matters such as this." he said sighing

"Fine! I'm going to find Gil!" she yelled

He caught her arm. "He's with someone now, in their dorm." Roderich said coldly

"Why?" she spat to cover her hurt

"Because the idiot nearly killed himself last night. He was bleeding all over the hallway and that's his blood on you by the way. What? You were that drunk you didn't see him? He wrote 'I love you Eliza' with his blood too. The fool." Roderich scoffed

Eliza fled the dorm and back to where she got her vodka last night. She pounded on the door, but no answer. In her anger, sadness, and foggy minded state she decided to knock it down.

Vodka bottles lined the walls and there was a crate of them on the ground. She took a bottle. She drank in leaning against the outside wall, draining it and tossing the empty bottle, which bounced mysteriously before it hit the wall and shattered. Ivan even walked by and began yelling, but she didn't register what he said. With poor judgment she walked back to Roderich's dorm intoxicated again.

He stood there and sighed. She was beyond drunk now, very little regesting in her mind. Not even her previous anger at Roderich. He led her to the bed, which she fell asleep on. He smirked.

"Seems I can outdo that Prussian any day."

* * *

Back near Ivan's dorm, Canada was nursing his head, which a vodka bottle had struck.

Ivan was checking to see if his vodka stash was hurt or ruined. Then after that he came back to his Canadian boyfriend.

"Why was Gilbert in your dorm?" he asked cldly

"Because he was hurt." Mathew said

Ivan picked him up with one hand. "I don't want to see you and him together again, got it?" Ivan asked

Mathew nodded scared.

"Now come on, we have places to be." Ivan growled.

Mathew followed him, not like he had a choice.

* * *

Arthur was in Francis's dorm holding ice to his eye.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Francis said

Francis was sitting next to him, his head on Arthurs shoulder with one arm wrapped around him.

Arthur laid his head on Francis's toying with his hair.

"You are a jackass." he said

Francis cuffed him. "Don't use that language with me."

Arthur winced.

"Stop hitting me!"

"I'll do what I please." Francis growled shoving Arthur

He fell to the ground.

Arthur started to cry. He loved Francis, but he was a jerk sometimes! He remembered how romantic and kind Francis could be. How he'd give him a red rose everyday, be protective over him. He missed it.

* * *

Gilbert looked to the door where his new Canadian friend had left with his Russian boyfriend. He sighed and went to look for perhaps the only other person who was actually nice to him. Feliks.

Who was currently leaving Lukas's room.

Gil went looking fr him and after about an hour tracked him down. He was at a small store on campus buying tea.

"Hey Feliks." he said waving a bandaged arm

"Hey idiot, so are you so pale because you're bloodless?" Feliks asked turning

Gilbert didn't answer the question but said "So everyone knows about that or what?"

"Yeah pretty much, your blood was kind of everywhere. Not to mention you look like a mummy from the elbow down." Feliks said walking from the store.

"Enough making fun of me. So since when do you drink tea?" Gilbert asked

"Since I OD on diet pills and nearly died." he answered

Gilbert nearly tripped and fell on his face "W-what?"

"You heard me. Seems like we totally had eventful nights." Feliks said calmly

Then he walked off.

An angry Sadiq nearly plowed through him as he stood shocked.

He shook his head and began to walk to his dorm, where he could sit alone.

He got inside the building where his friend Mathias stopped him.

"Hey Gil, there's going to be a party soon ok? I'm going to send out a mass text but spread the word too ok?"

"Yeah sure Mathias." Gil replied

Then Mathias ran off and Gil walked into his dorm, which he shared with his real brother, Ludwig. Who was pretty much never there, he was always with his boyfriend, Feliciano. **(A/N I can not stand stories that have Ludwig and Gil not brothers. they drive me absoulty insane. So HRE is Gil's adopted brother who is dead and Ludwig is his real never there but existent brother.)**

He fell on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Falke- Yeah so that's my chapter.**

**Romano- Well it sucked.**

**Falke- Well that's brutally honest.**

**Ludwig- Why are you speaking to yourself?**

**Falke- I do not know.**

**Antonio- Review and we'll admit Falke to a loony bin!**

**Onee-chan: Falke! dont you dare go to the loony bin without meee! and dont listen to them^ , if you review, i'll update faster~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Onee-chan: Helloo~ I typed most of this on my way home from the AnimeCon. And it was amazing, sadly, I went on sunday, and like everything was basically over. But it's so hilarous to walk into random places cosplayed. I went as Female!Greece, and my buddy went as Female!Romano. I had Mochimerica on my head and people kept pointing and staring...but no one said anything. what a shame. Undortunately, Falke was not with us, maybe next year... I am done ranting, crazy people, why are you reading when you could be reading the chappie?**

* * *

**Chappie like 7, right? i hope...**

That evening, many of the Academy students received a text message from Mathias, and it stated, "Hey! What's up? Well me and Tino~ are like throwing a partayyyyy. All are invited. It's at that bar, y'know, the bar where everyone goes. kthxsbai."

Upon receiving this text, Lukas looked at the Swede laying on his couch as sleeping, then scowled. _Break up with me you damn idiot, then steal Tino from that idiot Mathias. _He thought. He then stood up and looked out his window at the dark courtyard. He could see his brother, Emil, running through it at someone's heels. Normally he would've opened the window and called him over. But last week, Emil had told him that he wanted to make some of his own friends and for Lukas to back off. He could only watch as Emil befriended the school's trouble maker that set off fireworks every other period.

* * *

"Hey Gil." Feliks softly said into his dark dorm that he shared with the Prussian.

"Oh, hey Feliks." Gilbert responded just as softly.

"What do you think about Mathias's party? I totally wanna try on this new dress I got." Whispered Feliks, staring up at his ceiling that had small, stick-on, glow-in-the-dark stars on.

"I don't think I'm gonna go.." Gil's voice slowly faltered.

"Why?" Questioned Feliks.

"Because I like someone, and I know they can't be with me.." Gilbert's voice got really quiet.

"Why? Do they like someone else?" Wondered Feliks.

"No, they're already dating someone. Before you ask, "Gilbert paused. " That someone, is Ivan."

"Hmmm... So you like Matthew?"Feliks said, having to think about for a moment who Matthew was.

"Yeah. " The words come out in a sad tone from Gilbert's mouth.

"I'll beat him up for you." Defiantly, Feliks said.

"No, you had enough problems with him when you were dating him. Hell, you're still living through the effects of his abuse." Harshly, Gilbert said. Feliks turned over in his bed and stayed silent. Last year, he was dating Ivan. Ivan had told him he was fat every day, and he had beat him badly. But he was always so nice afterwords.

Meanwhile, In Feliks's mind, he was hatching a plan to get Matthew and Gilbert together. He knew Ivan was cheating on Matthew, and he knew who he was cheating on him with, Toris. Toris was Felik's best friend since childhood, and he wanted to get rid of Ivan, badly.

* * *

Matthew walked back to his dorm, holding his bleeding head, which was slowly dripping on the floor, leaving a bloodstain trail behind him. He heard a door creak open behind him, but he continued walking. The door creaked shut again, and he heard a whisper.

"Hey...Matthew...Is that you?" Feliks voice floated into his ears.

"Uhhh...Yeah...Why?" His soft voice responded as he turned around to face the Polak.

"What happened to you? Come into my dorm, I'll fix you up." Worried about Matthew's life, he dragged him through the dorm and into the bathroom. "You're gonna have to be quiet 'cause Gilbert's like sleeping." Feliks smirked at the Canadian's reddening face at the mention of the Prussian, but quickly continues to bandage his head. "Who do you wanna sleep with?" Feliks questioned Matthew.

"W-what?" Mathew stuttered, turning into a red that would put Antonio's tomatoes to shame. **(a/n: oops, we forgot to mention antonio since chapter two...)**

"There's like no way in hell I'm letting you out with that injury. You'll just sleep with Gilbert, he doesn't move in his sleep like I do. Here's a pair of pjs, after you change, come back in the dorm." Throwing a pair of pjs that conveniently were Gilbert's at Matthew, Feliks turned around and started shoving Gilbert to the side of his bed without waking him up. He then took a pillow and put it next to him. When Matthew finished changing, he pointed at Gilbert's bed, then they both went to sleep.

* * *

Mathias was figuring out the time of his and Tino's party. Well he was trying to, Tino was chattering away so much that he couldn't focus at all. Mathias really didn't care about Hanatamago, or Sealand's good grades. But he put up with it all, he really wanted to annoy the hell out of that bastard, Sweden. Plus, he knew he was making Lukas jealous, he heard Lukas tell Feliks all about him and Sweden. Mathias couldn't wait until the day he and Lukas would be together, but until then, he would patiently put up with Tino.

* * *

Far off in a dark corner of the school, Sadiq walked, he had left Romano whimpering in their dorm. Sadiq needed a calm place to plan a way to destroy that Kiku Honda that was getting in his way of Heracles. Frowning, he was two figures sitting in the night underneath a willow tree. Creeping up on them, Sadiq recognized the two. It was Kiku and Heracles. Pissed, he stomped away, determined to make the Japanese boy pay for stealing Heracles.

* * *

Back underneath the tree, Heracles and Kiku were too busy talking and petting cats to hear the Turkish man. Kiku was telling Heracles how Feliciano was telling him he had to go to Mathias's party. Heracles agreed to accompany Kiku to the party, and Kiku smiled. He loved the Greek guy. **(a/n: idk what they're called soooo...)**

* * *

In other parts of the Academy, Feliks had sat for a minute, smiling softly while looking at Matthew and Gilbert sleeping together. In their sleep they had gotten closer and wrapped their arms around each other. Feliks then stood up and sneaked out, yet again. Previously he had tried to sneak into Toris's dorm, but he found Matthew. Now he was trying again. He planned to make Toris help him defy Ivan's cheating methods so that Matthew and Gilbert could be together, not to mention he and Toris could get together...

* * *

**Onee-chan: That's it folks. I really should be working on some other shit, or sleeping, but i did this all for you, so please take a minute or two and review. Reviews are love and we want to feel the love. fuck thats cheesy, well please review~**

**edits: Onee-chan...never again will i type late into night. soooo many mistakes -.-'  
**

**please review now  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Falke- My shoulder is popping when I move it and my knee is killing me. Oh got to love friends! Anyway the following chapter may quite possibly suck and make you want to curl up and die. So I've warned you, don't sue me!**

**America- I am the hero, I own Hetalia!**

**Japan- Actually it comes from my country so if anyone owns it, I would. But I don't.**

**Germany- Can anyone get to the point? HetaliaShadow doesn't own Hetalia.**

**Prussia- No, the point is that I am awesome!**

**Netherlands- No really the point is that my beer is better than German beer.**

**Germany and Prussia- *death glares***

* * *

Chapter 8

Gilbert was in his room with Feliks, who were both preparing for the party. Feliks was planning on meeting someone, who he wouldn't tell Gilbert about. Gilbert was going to go, maybe talk to Eliza. But mostly look for Mathew. He'd drink, possibly get drunk with Mathias.

Currently both were dressing. Gilbert had on black jeans and a white button up shirt. **(A/N Ja… I think I always describe him that way. Sorry he looks good in my head that way… or red shirt with black pants… red shirt, black jacket, black pants and black tie… whoa. Ok I'll stop daydreaming about Gil now.)**

Feliks was wearing a black skirt and red shirt. He was going to have a good time with his friend, Toris. Who agreed to meet him at the bar.

"We better be leaving, whose driving?" Feliks asked

"I'll be way too intoxicated to legally drive back. So I'll drive. Just make sure no cops follow us home!" Gil said smiling

"Sounds good then." Feliks said back with a smile

Gilbert grabbed his car keys and they walked out to the parking lot to Gilbert's car.

* * *

Arthur was waiting impatiently for Francis. He was in the car waiting for him to come out and drive to the party. Alfred walked up and tapped on the car window.

Arthur rolled it down.

"Hey! You think I could catch a ride?" Alfred asked

Arthur didn't think what Francis would say before answering.

"Sure, go in the back."

Alfred opened the door and got in as Francis walked out towards the car.

"Why is he in my car?" Francis snarled

"He needs a ride. We're going to the same place." Arthur answered

Francis smacked Arthur. "Don't do it again." he growled acting as if Alfred didn't exist.

* * *

Back in the dorms, Roderich was getting ready, while Eliza waited for him.

"Come on Rod!" she yelled

"Go, get out and wait somewhere else." replied he

She huffed and walked out. Roderich may get distracted and just forget to come. Maybe she'd catch a ride with Gil…

She called him, but it went to voice mail. She sighed and began to walk to the bar.

* * *

In the car, Mathew pointed to Eliza.

"Ivan, look there's Eliza walking. Maybe we could drive her?" he timidly asked

"Nyet." Ivan replied roughly

"You are mine and I am yours and we are alone together." Ivan adding creepily petting Mathew

* * *

At the bar Mathis, Berwald, Tino, and Lukas were setting up. Pushing tables to side. Lukas was going to be DJ. Tino would get drinks, Mathias would make sure no one came in with pointy objects or guns, and Berwald would be the police force if anyone got violent.

* * *

The party was growing closer and Antonio was planning on going. And he wanted to go with someone. Which he had to find fast since it was only about 20 minutes until the start of it. **(A/N what is with us and parties?)** He ran around the school looking for Romano, who he hadn't seen in awhile.

He vaguely knew where Romano's dorm was. He found it, but music was blasting. Really blasting, the ground was shaking. He pounded on the door, very hard so he'd be heard.

Perhaps a tad bit hard since the door fell off its hinges.

Revealing a… shocking scene.

Antonio's mouth fell open, Romano scurried away hiding in a corner. Sadiq ran up to Antonio, dragging him in the room, throwing the door back up. He whirled around to face Antonio.

Sadiq shoved him against the wall.

"What you see here, is nothing." Sadiq growled

Romano whimpered in the corner.

Antonio was agitated. Usual smile gone, his green eyes weren't dancing with joy but hard and edged with anger.

"Put me down Sadiq." he said coldly

"No." he responded

Antonio brought his knee to Sadiq's stomach in hope he'd release him.

Sadiq just grunted, becoming angry.

He pressed his forearm to Antonio's windpipe and got right up in his face.

"You didn't see anything. Or you will lie dead with Kiku." he hissed

Antonio was confused "Excuse me?" he gasped out

Sadiq's eyes narrowed. He got out his knife **(A/N look I don't know Turkey or his object/weapon. He was a sword, high schoolers don't carry swords. Knife is close enough ja?) **and held it close to Antonio's face.

"You want to lose that oh-so-well known smile of yours?" Sadiq snarled

"N-No" Antonio choked out.

Romano was still whimpering in the corner, watching the proceeding, paralyzed in fear.

"Good, then you didn't see this. Right?" Sadiq asked

"R-Right" Antonio gasped out

Sadiq released Antonio who slumped to the ground holding his neck and gasping.

He stormed out the room, grabbing his pants and stalking to his car. He was going to go to the party.

Antonio crawled over to Romano.

"Hey Roma?" Antonio asked softly

Romano looked up, fear still in his eyes.

Antonio inched closer to him, and Romano didn't shy away.

"Roma…why didn't you do anything about this?" Antonio asked softly

Romano didn't answer

"Get me out of here, anywhere but here." Romano finally managed to say

Antonio gently touched his shoulder; Romano didn't react violently but whimpered and winced.

"Dress ok? I was coming to ask you to go to this party anyway." Antonio said softly

Romano managed a nod and Antonio walked outside to wait.

A few minutes after Romano came out dressed in a green button up shirt and black jeans.

"Where are we going?" he asked in a distant voice.

_To slowly kill Sadiq _Antonio thought

"A party at a bar. A lot of people are going." Antonio answered

"Let's go. I want to forget this night ever happened." Romano spat getting into Antonio's car.

Though Antonio was mad and scared himself he smiled. He would achieve his goal tonight. His goal of getting closer to Romano. And of making the small un-loved Italian boy smile.

* * *

**Falke- Chapter suck? If it did sorry. If not, yay. Review and say if it did or not, I'd like to know.**

**Sadiq- I like little kids.**

**Spain- *glares***

**Onee-Chan- *wielding corn* Die! *knocks him out***

**Falke- All righty then…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Onee-chan Nightray: So I like turn on the Eurochannel-**

**Falke: They probably don't want to know that.**

**Onee-chan Nightray: Yeah. Good point. Anyway, I'm watching the most random polish movie short, and its...intersting. i dont know what its about though. But oh my jesus was it scandalous. So this lady, she's in love with a preist. She talks to that preist one day, privately. They start like making out. And then, the next day, she calls him and thanks him for the night. 0.0 SCANDALOUS! AAAAAND...*whispers* she was married.**

**HetaliaShadow does (not) own Hetalia. if we did, it would be some crazy shit**

* * *

**Chappie i-am-so-sorry-for-updating-so-slowly-and-i-forgot-what-chappie-is-is-as-usual-but-i-think-its-9**

"Hey Toris!" Feliks said, waving to his friend who was currently acting as the bartender.

"Oh, hey Feliks. Um..Nice outfit." Toris said, with a slight blush.

"So you're the bartender?" Feliks said, leaning over the counter.

"Only until England comes. Even though no ones going to drink now." Toris explained.

"Care to dance with me later? Then help me carry out my plan?" Feliks asked, whispering the last sentence. Toris nodded, and Feliks went to talk to his newfound Norwegian friends, Lukas, who was being the DJ until Eduard cared to come along.

* * *

"Hey Toris." Arthur said to the Lithuanian. "I'm here so you can go and enjoy the party."

"O-okay." Toris said, too afraid to ask about his newest bruise that was a fresh purple against his skin.

Arthur sat behind the counter, putting all the glasses in order, frowning. Everyone was too scared to ask him about his injuries. And if they didn't do anything soon, there wouldn't be anything left unbroekn in him. He lifted the gaze and looked sadly at the new American student. He was so happy, he didn't deserve some broken guy like Arthur.

* * *

A few minutes later the party was in full swing, whatever that is. Matthew and Gilbert were sitting off in a corner drinking beer and talking quietly. Russia had gotten drunk and was chasing around Yao, a Chinese student, yelling, "become one with me. da?"

* * *

Someone, well actually Feliks, had spiked Lukas's drink, and he was dancing in a suggestive way. Mathias couldn't take his eyes off of Lukas, so he didn't notice when Tino put a piece of paper saying "I'm breaking up with you, gonna be with Berwald now." in front of him. When Arthur placed a beer in front of Mathias saying that he hadn't had one yet, he finally realized the piece of paper. With a wide grin on his face, he drank the whole glass of beer and went to dance with Lukas.

* * *

Roderich ended up not going to the party and Eliza, in pure sadness, began to drink vodka again, slurring out incoherent phrases at everyone. Wishing she could go back in time to change everything. Instead she was leading her life in an unstoppable downward spiral.

* * *

Antonio was sitting with Romano in a corner, trying to get him to smile, but failing miserably. The small Italian just would not smile. He kept frowning and looking out the window at the pouring rain and the lightning flashing. The music was too loud to hear the thunder.

* * *

Berwald had pulled Tino into into the back storage room of the bar, so that they wouldn't be disturbed. **(a/n: 0.o)**

* * *

All of a sudden Ivan, who had had way too much vodka, rushed over to Matthew and kicked him in the stomach, hard. Mathew bent over clutching his stomach.

"Matvey? Are you cheating on me?" The Russian angrily yelled. Gilbert quickly stood up and faced the Russiam.

"Hell! You're cheating you fat ass! Leave him alone already!" Gil screamed at the Russian.

"Step aside little one," Ivan said, giggling, "I would not like your blood on my clothes, da?" Then the shoved Gilbert to the side. Feliks rushed over to his friends.

"I swear to God that if you don't leave them alone I'll tell the police all about you." The small Polak threatened, banging his fists against the strong Russian's chest.

"Maybe next time, da?" Ivan said, laughing, then he wandered off to look for Yao.

"He is like seriously weird." Feliks huffed before stomping off. Gilbert quickly grabbed Matthew and took him to the bathroom to see if Ivan had left any damage.

* * *

Suddenly the door to the bar banged open and Sadiq walked in. Romano looked over and started whimpering. Antonio followed his gaze and saw the Turkish idiot. He growled under his breath and stood up. Romano grabbed his wrist and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to make him pay." He answered, his green eyes burning with a hateful fire. Romano had never seen the cheerful Spaniard like this.

"Please stay with me." Romano begged Antonio.

* * *

Meanwhile Sadiq looked at everyone in the party, trying to find the Japanese boy. He spotted him laying next to Hercules on a couch. Shoving people aside he came to a stop in front of them and he slipped his knife from his pocket into his hand. Then he slowly inched it closer to Kiku, when it got kicked out of his hand. His brown eyes meeting Hercules's blue ones, which were now filled with a angry fire.

* * *

**Onee-chan: Finally finished~ I feel so bad cause this is the longest probably that it has ever taken me to upload. i am so sorry to everyone. But Death Note theme songs are amazing to write with. Well, off to make it look like i actually did my math homework~**

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Falke: So sorry for the wait in updates, which isn't typical of me. A certain someone was begging me not to update. I was nice and listened. Now, too bad, it's going up. Yay. HetaliaShadow doesn't own Hetalia. If we did, Turkey would be dead, France dead, Prussia bigger character, Prussia with Hungary, and other stuff too.**

**Onee-chan: i am editing this and there is no was i would let prussia be with hungary, he totally deserves poland**

* * *

Chapter 10

In the bathroom, Gilbert, Mathew, and Feliks had just arrived. Feliks huffed at Ivan's cruelty and Gilbert was currently holding the crying Canadian.

"How bad do you hurt?" Gilbert asked softly

Mathew just whimpered, still bent over. Gilbert picked him up and sat him on the sink.

Feliks walked over. "You may want to look at where he got punched, idiot"  
Gilbert blushed but looked at Mathew

"I'm going to lift your shirt up then alright?" Gilbert asked, bright red

Mathew nodded his head. Gilbert took the hem of Mathew's shirt and lifted it up. A bruise from Ivan's fist was fresh and painful looking.

"Should we do anything?" Gilbert asked Feliks

Feliks sighed and in a sarcastic voice said "No, just freaking look at it"

Gilbert blushed more. "Fine let's go back to the dorms then"

Feliks didn't say anything but walked back to the part and back to Toris.

Gilbert put Mathew's shirt back down.

"Can you walk straight?" Gilbert asked

Mathew tired straightening out but winced and bent back over.

"No, hurt too much" he said in a high voice

Gilbert didn't say anything but picked up Mathew and walked out the door, then through the party, past Ivan, and to his car.

He put Mathew in the passenger side and got in the driver's seat.

"You are going to lay down when we get back" Gilbert said

Mathew didn't protest.

* * *

Back in the party Toris had left the bar, and Arthur had taken over.

Arthur was passing out drinks and mixing them. Alfred sat at the bar.

"Hm, I'll take a Brit Kiss" he said with a smile

Arthur turned thinking he heard wrong. "What's a 'Brit Twist?"

Alfred smiled "A Brit _Kiss" _He said snickering

Arthur chuckled "Yeah and how much will you pay?"

"Hm, I think it should be free, after all, I'm letting you bask in my heroicness" Alfred said with a grin

Arthur cracked a smile. He leaned over the bar quickly and gave him a quick kiss.

"There sir, was your Brit Kiss" he laughed

Alfred smiled. "Well what about a little more than that?"

Arthur saw no one else in line. He ran, depending on Alfred to follow.

He opened the supply closet, finding Tino and Berwald in a hot make out session. He slammed the door, and found another, which led to the side alley. It would work though. He waited for Alfred.

* * *

Back inside Hercules and Sadiq were in a very intense stare-down.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

Sadiq's eyes burned into Kiku's

Sadiq got out his knife and stabbed it and Kiku, but he grabbed it, and in one swift motion, broke his wrist.

Sadiq hissed and threw a wild punch toward Kiku, who side stepped it.

Then in a quick series of hits Kiku knocked him out.

But he was enraged, and beyond pissed.

With his calm face he dragged Sadiq to the room nearby which held crates of food. Corn, it was, most likely to brew whiskey.

Kiku got a deranged idea. He took a piece of corn from the crate and grated it against the rough wood walls until one end was sharp.

Sadiq started to stir and Kiku kicked him.

Antonio, who was walking past, saw the door was slightly ajar. He opened it all the way and saw Sadiq, then Kiku.

He entered, he too angry at Sadiq for what he did to Romano.

"May I kill him?" Antonio asked cheerfully

Kiku gave a sharp nodded handing him the sharpened corn.

Antonio walked over to Sadiq, who was laying face down, and rammed the sharpened corn up his ass. **(a/n: you die, i laugh)**

Literally.

He screamed and jerked in pain, but Kiku was down upon him, taking his knife away and gesturing for Antonio to leave.

Antonio left, wiping the blood on Sadiq.

Kiku turned out the lights and closed the door.

Sadiq would be dead by morning. He'd bleed out. He couldn't walk either.

Wouldn't the next person who went to get corn be surprised?

Kiku went to join Hercules, who was, doing what he did best. Sleeping.

Kiku offered a small smile and lifted his companion up and walked to the car. Despite his small frame, he was strong.

He drove them back to campus, not at all worried about what he did with Sadiq.

* * *

Mathias was currently standing in front of Lukas, pinning him to the wall. He had hands on either side of the wall, his face close to Lukas.

And he didn't even have to say anything before Lukas crashed their lips together.

* * *

Back on the other side of the bar, Antonio re-joined Romano, who was swaying to the music a bit. A slow song came on, and Antonio got an idea.

"Care for a dance?" he asked with a smile

Romano looked up. "No, tomato bastard"

Antonio smiled still. "Please Roma?"

Romano flushed at the nickname. Or the level of alcohol he had consumed.

"Fine, if you don't call me that again" he said crossing his arms

"I won't if you dance" Antonio stated extending his hand

Romano vaguely smiled. "Alright" he said standing

Antonio smiled and they walked to the dance floor.

"But uh… I can't dance." Romano said blushing

"I can, just stand on my feet then." he said

Romano did and Antonio started to slowly dance. He snaked his arms around Romano's waist, and Romano put his arms around Antonio's neck.

He leaned into Antonio's chest and whispered, so quit Antonio almost didn't catch it.

"Thank you."

Antonio grinned and softly said back "You're welcome"

* * *

Back in unhappier parts of the bar, Francis was looking for Arthur. He caught Alfred, the stupid American slipping out the back door earlier, but made nothing of it.

Until he observed Arthur was gone as well.

He smashed into people and barged through the door leading to the alley where he saw Alfred and Arthur kissing madly.

Alfred's hands were around Arthur's waist and Arthur's hands were getting tangled in Alfred's hair.

Francis yelled, but I sounded like a mix of a hiss and yelp.

The two sprung apart. Francis, made with anger, stormed up to Alfred and slammed him into the brick wall and with no hesitation, took a beer bottle from the ground and cracked it over his head, embedding glass in his head. He fell to the ground, motionless.

* * *

**Falke- mwahahaha wasn't that fun kiddies? Well Onee Chan is gonna wrap this up next chapter, just saying. So, care to review for us maybe? Hey, if you review maybe it won't take as long to update next time ja?**

**Onee-chan: kiddies? what is this? day-care?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Onee-chan Nightray: I have retyped my name like 50 times. I can't delete a letter without the whole document being destroyed. Oh wait, lemme try. Yay~ it's like fixed even though it's not broken \(^.^')/ oh yeahh~ polish comedyy. But, um yeah. This is like the last chappie. And it's like fucking out, and I wonder why the hell we don't get snow during the winter... I can't stay cool without looking like a whore, no offense to whores. Meh. After I type this, I gotta work on the chappie for my other joint account && start sewing a France cosplay. Bah. Neh. Weird sounds~ X3**

* * *

_**Last Chappieeeee~**_

Arthur watched with his mouth agape as Francis hit Alfred unconscious. He had forgotten completely about everything during those moments he was in Alfred's arms. There was nothing more that he wanted other than having Alfred's tounge in his mouth, Al's hands on his waist, and tangling his own hands in that American's hair.

He felt as if all the emotion, tenderness, and love have been drained from him. He would have no more of this. When Francis turned to face him, the remains of the glass bottle in his hand, raised high, Arthur stood defiantly, not flinching. When the bottle was about a few inches from his head, Arthur ducked and swung one leg right into Francis's knee. That caused Francis's knee to give out and he fell to the ground. Francis stared at Arthur in shock, he had never expected this. But when he realized Arthur was a pissed little Brit, he started screaming.

In Arthur's world, there was no sound. The blood rushing in his head didn't allow him to hear Francis. He raised his foot and kicked Francis in the stomach, which probably left a bruise bigger than Matthew's. Francis gasped as he felt the impact at his stomach. Looking into Arthur's eyes, he realized that the Brit had snapped. His usuallly soft, determined, green eyes were now on fire with anger.

Francis struggled to his feet, swaying back and forth. He growled, Arthur was supposed to be submissive. As he raised his one hand to punch Arthur, He was thrown off his feet with a punch that had gone to his jaw.

"What do you...think you're doing?" Francis managed to gasp, wincing and holding his jaw.

"Paying you back, for everything." Arthur darkly said, grabbing a shard of glass that was lying on the ground and crouched by Francis's face. "Where should I start?" The Brit whispered, tracing the Frenchman's jawline with the sharper end. Francis shivered at the touch of the cool glass. Arthur smiled down at Francis, "Don't worry, you won't be cold for long. Soon your own blood will warm you."

Francis gasped. "A-arthur..S-stop...Y-you can't!"

"Oh but I can." Arthur responded, and suddenly the glass was imbedded into Francis's jaw. He screamed as the blood ran down his neck. Arthur put his hand over Francis's mouth. "Don't scream darling." He whispered, and Francis started squirming. The glass shard, started digging into his neck, squirting blood, and then Arthur traced a deep bloody line across Francis's throat. "Hush now and go to sleep." He said, and watched as Francis slowly started squirming, his body went limp, and his eyes turned glassy.

Arthur smiled at the corpse for a few minutes, until he realized that Alfred was still there. He looked at the American, the anger and hate gone. However he had no remorse, nor would he ever remember what had happened. Because in the end, the human mind has a way of forgetting the worst, but only in the aftermath.

Picking up the American, with the strength no one would ever know he had, he carried him to the street, and called 911, praying that he would survive.

* * *

**_Epilouge_**

Feliks skipped down the hallways of the academy, Toris was behind him, smiling at his behavior. Since the party, they had gotten back together. They were on their way to eat ice cream. In the room they just passed, Lukas and Mathias sat. The divider still up, but Mathias wasn't on his side of the room. He sat napping on Lukas's couch while Lukas himself was laying across his lap, nonchalantly reading a book. Farther down the hall Gilbert was hugging Matthew while he was making pancakes, distracting him once in a while with a kiss. Out in the garden, Romano and Antonio were working in their own tomato patch. A little bit to the left, underneath a willow tree, Kiku and Hercules were playing with cats.

Out on the patio, Elizaveta sat, smiling sadly, full of hope that one day Roderich would care, as he played a peaceful melody on the piano. She thought, that maybe, just maybe, that was the way he showed he cared.

Alfred survived Francis's attack, and had a happy relationship with Arthur.

* * *

**Onee-chan: I have a vague feeling this was like the most serious chappie, but ya know, I could be wrong...Polish vampires...smh...dont ask...well you can...whhatttt? idk. Ik this is shot but i hope its good enough**

**Please review~**


End file.
